Military/Planet First
Planet First “Planet First Approach, Assessment, Screening, Control and Handover methods began with those used right at the end of pre-history on the Alpha planets. Of course, they’ve been improved hugely over the centuries, adding things like the Colony Ten phase. Every time something went wrong, the Military tried to build on the experience and make sure it could never happen again.,, "↑ Edwards, Janet. Earth Girl (Earth Girl series Book 1) (p. 42). Prometheus Books. Kindle Edition. Stage 1 - Approach The first approach to a new star system is with a probe that is sent in via a drop portal. The probe sits there for awhile monitoring the system looking for intelligent life. After awhile it then sends out standard greets, if there is no response it then moves into the most likely habitable planet and sits there for awhile monitoring it and looking for intelligent life. If there is no indication of such, it will start doing scans. If the scan show that the planet is suitable for humanity, then it will move into Planet first stage 2. If intelligent life is found it is assed to determine if it is neo-intelligent or advanced. If neo-intelligent the planet is quarantined to allow for it's natural development. If there is advanced intelligent life on the planet, Alien Contact goes into action. Stage 2 - Assessment The planet is assessed to see if it meets Planet First Requirements. Initial assessments are on climate and a sizeable continent as only 1 continent will be settled and the other left to develop on their own. Strengths of Solar storms and stellar radiation are also assessed. There are many planets to choose from so the requirements are stringent to find an ideal planet for a new human colony. Stage 3 - Screening This is the stage that is most commonly referred to as Planet First as it is where the military land on the chosen continent and screen it for safety. Ever living planet will have already evolved it's on ecological system so every plant, animal, insect, bug and bacteria has to be analyzed for compatibility with humanity. If there is anything dangerous or a dangerous migratory species, then they will be eradicated. If they can not be totally eliminated then the planet is abandoned. Some dangerous non-migratory species are left alone on the other continents or islands. Koulsy spoke for the first time. “To avoid a repeat of the environmental devastation inflicted on Earth, only one continent is colonized on any new planet. The remaining continents are left untouched wherever possible. Global extermination of some dangerous migrant species may be unavoidable. Non migrant dangerous species should be limited to sufficiently distant land masses.”''Edwards, Janet. Frontier: An Epsilon Sector Novella (p. 158). Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. Stage 4 - Cleaning Is making the planet safe by cleaning out any hazards to humanity, such as the migratory species or harmful plants. ''"Creatures are either culled, or relocated on other land masses to keep the ecologists happy. Finally, we think things are safe..."Edwards, Janet. Earth Girl (Earth Girl series Book 1) (p. 44). Prometheus Books. Kindle Edition. Once they think it is safe, the planet moves into the Colony Ten phase. Stage 5 - Handover The planet is turned over to the first stage colonists, 500 men and 500 women lead by a couple that have already gone through one Colony Ten on another planet. They can not leave for ten years unless something dangerous was missed by the previous stages. When that happens things can go bad quickly. The military, scientist and doctors do not actually withdraw, but maintain a base and continue assisting the colonist and analyzing the planet. At the end of ten years the planet is opened for full colonization. References Category:Organizations